osomatsukunfandomcom-20200213-history
Osomatsu
Matsuno (松野 おそ松) |image = File:Chara_osomatsu.png |caption = Osomatsu as he appears in the 2015 anime. |Row 1 title = Gender |Row 1 info = Male |Row 2 title = Blood type |Row 2 info = A |Row 3 title = Date of Birth |Row 3 info = May 24 |Row 4 title= 1965 VA |Row 4 info= Minori Matsushima |Row 5 title = 1966 VA |Row 5 info = Midori Katō |Row 6 title = 1988 VA |Row 6 info = Yō Inoue |Row 7 title= -kun Pachinko VA |Row 7 info= Yui Shoji |Row 8 title= -kun Pachislot VA |Row 8 info= Chihiro Kusaka |Row 9 title = 2015 VA |Row 9 info = Takahiro Sakurai |Row 10 title = English VA |Row 10 info = Billy Kametz }} Matsuno '(松野おそ松 ''Matsuno Osomatsu) is the titular character of the series 'Osomatsu-kun. '''He is the eldest of the sextuplets and acts as the leader. His name derives from the word お粗末 (''osomatsu), meaning "poor"/"lousy". An older version of the character also appears as the titular protagonist in the 2015-2018 spin-off titled '''Osomatsu-san. Overview As the character the series is named for (though he is displaced later on in the manga and the 1988 anime), Osomatsu's design sets the basic look for the other sextuplets. He is best known for being a trouble-maker and ring-leading his brothers into his schemes, with him ranging from being a more averagely mischievous boy to an outright bully and cruel to those weaker than him. Though often set as 10 years old in his -kun basis, there are occasions early on where he may be 12 instead, and he may either be a child or adult when used throughout Akatsuka's Star System. Personality & Characteristics Child (-kun) Appearance The younger Osomatsu generally appears as a young boy who wears his hair short in an old-fashioned style, with the fringe either swept to the side or more often depicted as a bowl-cut from later head-on views. The hair has two curled strands in the back, as cowlicks. In the initial frontispiece for the manga, he was depicted with more of a larger snubbed nose, freckles, and a long mouth, but these facial features were quickly altered for the actual comic (although the freckles would still appear in some other early frontispieces). His more iconic features include larger eyes that are set closer together, a smaller rounded nose, and a mouth not as set to the side. He is most often seen wearing a three-buttoned uniform coat with a white collar, lighter-colored pants, and running shoes. In summer chapters, he wears a lighter, short-sleeved shirt with dark shorts; these colors are swapped around to match the winter outfit in the 1988 Pierrot anime. In both the manga as well as anime adaptations, Osomatsu's height varies from reflecting how he is tall for his age (150cm) and slim (46kg) but strongly built, to him being much shorter and chubbier of a child. The 1988 show in particular infamously depicts him and the others much smaller as the series goes on, due to the overall art shift. Osomatsu tends to have the most trouble with his teeth Osomatsu-kun volume 8, "Dr. Iyami Examines a Crocodile's Teeth" (イヤミのは医者はワニの歯をみる), eBookJapan. Osomatsu-kun volume 21, "Four Stories with the Theme of Teeth" (ムシ歯のテーマで4本だて), eBookJapan., being stated to have at least three cavities in an official profile "The Laughter Land of Osomatsu-kun" (おそ松くんの爆笑ワールドざんす), October 10, 1988, Kodansha. as well as once actually depicted with such teeth in horrid condition for a specific chapter setting, which helpsin visually differentiating him from the others Osomatsu-kun volume 4, "Come Come See the Child of Tooth Decay!" (むしばのお子さまカムカムよ!), eBookJapan.. It is such that in one of those in-manga occasions ("Four Stories with the Theme of Teeth"), he had his aching teeth knocked out, but only wound up with more decay when he continued to keep eating candy. Personality In overall depiction, Osomatsu is a fiery, self-confident and pushy boy who often proclaims himself the "leader" of the Matsuno brothers. Although he is regarded as a hooligan, he is also said to be well-liked by others due to his smooth attitude. He is the strongest fighter out of the sextuplets, and is particularly gluttonous and greedy when it comes to food and money, though he often is quite lacking in yen itself when it comes to his savings (having 0 yen on two notable occasions''Osomatsu-kun'' volume 4, "Osomatsu Inc." (おそ松株式会社), eBookJapan. Osomatsu-kun volume 11, "Students at a Boarding House Get Lazy" (下宿の学生がめんどうみるよ), eBookJapan. ). He often leads his brothers around, but he is incredibly unreliable and there are occasions where he'll sabotage them and lose their trust and satisfaction, leaving him to act alone. But even in some such situations, it is Osomatsu that the others have to wind up relying on to get them out of a trouble. Out of the six, he tends to be seen on his own the most if not amongst the rest, and acting independently in a good or bad sense. Depending on the situation, he may show his strength and craftiness Osomatsu-kun volume 20, "The Curse of a Cat is Horrible" (ネコのたたりはおそろしい), eBookJapan. or be an average, vulnerable young boy who's left a victim of certain shady men up to no good Osomatsu-kun volume 19, "The Terrifying Lodger" (恐怖の下宿人), eBookJapan. Osomatsu-kun volume 20, "Butamatsu-kun" (ブタ松くん), eBookJapan.. When it comes to wanting to win the heart of Totoko or wanting the most attention, Osomatsu will indeed betray his brothers without much thought Osomatsu-kun volume 2, "Autumn Fever" (いかれちゃう秋), eBookJapan., even going as far as to abandon his family for the promise of money when a rich Kansai couple offers to adopt him Osomatsu-kun volume 6, "A 50,000 Yen Allowance" (こづかい毎日五万円, eBookJapan.. In some cases such as that, he would feel guilt and lonely for leaving his family behind, and even tells his brothers to "Take care of mom and dad" when he believes he's dying of a disease Osomatsu-kun volume 21, "The Shinigami Salesman" (死神セールスマン), eBookJapan.. There is also an early instance where he feels bad over attempting to run away from home and having gotten his brothers in trouble for a broken window, shaving his head in repentance and buying sunglasses for his mother with his pocket money (to shield her eyes from the glare of his and the others' bald heads)Osomatsu-kun volume 1, "Our Heads are Shaved, Let's Run Away from Home" (あたまをまるめて家出をしよう), eBookJapan.. However, other specific scenarios show him deviously taking delight in the idea of his brothers dying, so he would be left as the only child Osomatsu-kun volume 34, "Osomatsu-kun after 40 Years" (40年後のおそ松くん, eBookJapan.. Likewise, one situation where Osomatsu believes himself to have cancer (due to Dayon's mistaken claim) shows his brothers to laugh off his concern in turn, claiming "It'll be okay since there will still be five of us left" Osomatsu-kun volume 34, "Do What You Want to Do" (やりたいことをやるんだ), eBookJapan.. Osomatsu is most at odds with Chibita and Iyami, either set as the bully and rival of either one, or going against both of them in their schemes. But there are also times when Osomatsu would be more of the victim to either or both, or would be assisted by them (if it's not simply a pretense for further manipulation). In one rather specific case, Osomatsu is made to stop bullying Chibita due to having been humiliated thoroughly by the other boy having used an embarassing photo of him to shame him to Totoko, and thus he orders his brothers to stop picking on him as well. The others proceed to find such behavior "strange". He notably hates green peppers, and his blood type (like the rest of his brothers) is given as A in his profile. In one of his more embarrassing traits and secrets, he is shown to wet his futon and be ridiculed for it by his brothers while Chibita finds it blackmail-worthy''Osomatsu-kun'' volume 17, "This is Osomatsu's Weak Point" (おそ松の弱点はこれだ), Kodansha KC Comics edition.. On another occasion, his father soundly scolds him over it after Osomatsu has a nightmare and believes the heat in his futon was a "fire" and not his urine. Mistaken or derogatory nicknames he receives in the series from others are: Osumatsu (by Iyami early on)Osomatsu-kun volume 4, "Send Away that Unpleasant Iyami!" (いじわるイヤミをおっぱらえ), eBookJapan., Imomatsu ("potato-matsu", by brothers due to him working with Iyami and Chibita for some sweet potato scam) Osomatsu-kun volume 14, "A Withering Business is Hard" (木枯らし吹けば商売つらい), eBookJapan., and Oneshoumatsu ("bedwetter-matsu", by Choromatsu). Teenager (-san movie) Appearance As shown in the film, the adult Osomatsu has barely changed at all from when he was 18, aside from growing slightly in height. Personality Osomatsu's personality has also barely changed from his late teens to his adult years, with him being crude and shameless towards random girls at his school and flipping their skirts in public. The adult Osomatsu attempts to act embarrassed and oblivious as to how he could be that way, though he later seals the teenage one's fate in place by reinforcing his leader role to him in a pep talk. Adult (-san) Appearance The adult design of Osomatsu in this series depicts his nose as more upturned than it was in -kun, while his mouth is more long and hanging like his early design. His hair is a softer shade of black, as to not overpower the blue lineart, and it is depicted as having red-tinted highlights to set him apart from the other five. As his image color was decided as "Red" for this series, it is often seen reflected in the outfits he wears with the exception of the formal blue suit jacket seen on some occasions. As he is envisioned as the "standard" sextuplet from which the others' designs branch from, it is likely why he is usually seen wearing his Matsu parka as the default outfit even when the others all have some unique types of fashion. He tends to grin in a wide, toothy way, and in the first season can often be seen to rub his finger beneath his nose as a general character tic. Personality The older Osomatsu in -san is described as a "Miraculous Idiot" in his profile, and like the rest is a virgin and NEET but one with "the mentality of an elementary school sixth grader". He retains some of his bull-headed ways from his youth, and still presents himself as the leader (and, subsequently, the "most responsible" of the group, much to Choromatsu's particular disagreement). However, he is now more laid-back and much more foolish than the take-charge and rough child he once was, and has less motivation to get things done unless there is an instantly gratifying goal in mind. Even then, unless it's something all the sextuplets would want to work for, he'd think nothing of sabotaging a brother and humiliating them for his own amusement and gain, but can also be sabotaged by others on opposite occasions. Though he expresses his hatred of being a sextuplet to Chibita and wishes that he was an only child, Osomatsu feels that he still has the responsibility to take care of them (which, ironically, is often the opposite of what he actually does in making things worse for them). Whether he still deserves his title as the "best fighter" is debatable, as he can be taken out quite easily by his own brothers' rage in different occasions, but he still thinks of himself as such in any case. This adult version of Osomatsu is into horse racing and pachinko and will grab up his brothers' savings if he so wants so that he can pay for that gambling habit. He has no shame or hesitation about making lewd remarks in front of his brothers and the women they may be around, usually ending in humiliation for the brother but sometimes some retaliation against him as well (as seen when Choromatsu threatens him in episode 2). His lecherous ways, at their worst, can even be to the point that he attempts to stalk Totoko and watch her changing from her bedroom window but receive punishment for such a thing. Because of his character type contrasting against the others' more exaggerated differential traits, Osomatsu's role may sometimes seem blurry and it can be wondered if he has any unique personality points. This is to the point where he's mocked for such a thing and thought of as a bland, shitty face with nothing special in characteristics about him. Occasionally, for as much trouble as he gives his brothers, he may be touched by an issue and show a softer, more relenting side to their situations and want to help in whatever way. But of course in other instances, he may only succeed in making more trouble. When it comes down to situations where it seems like his status quo will be threatened by the others leaving or getting ahead, he will either show open resentment and feel abandoned if others succeed, or he'll remain supportive yet feel empty and like something isn't right with the situation. Needless to say, to his relief, these moments are as temporary as any other skit setting and he'll gladly welcome back what's fun to him. One of his favorite phrases is one spoken by his own creator, "This is how things should be!" . Relationships Choromatsu As children (-kun) Through the runs of the original manga, Osomatsu is closest with Choromatsu, with the two often going off together and acting in unison. This leaves the two to be ditched by the other four brothers on occasion, citing how the two of them just get to go off on their own Even when as a duo, Osomatsu is the clear leader and Choromatsu is the henchman to follow along. But as with the other brothers, Osomatsu can leave him to be a scapegoat and try to take the glory for himself. When Osomatsu is absent among the group, Choromatsu is the one to take charge in his place. This dynamic carries over to both anime adaptations and is most-represented of the duos; there are already at least over 30 instances in the manga where both boys' names can be confirmed. Many of these instances are also reflected in the anime adaptations, save for some occasional alterations (eg: Karamatsu replacing Choromatsu in the Prince Chibil story). Featured chapters (manga): * "Everyone Hates Osomatsu" (おそ松ばかりがなぜきらわれる, official debut of the duo) * "A Large and Dispirited Circus" (ショボクレ大サーカス) * "The Great March of 101 Mice" (101ぴきネズミ大行進) * "If You Can Do it Perfect, You're a Ninja" (バッチリとまればあなたも忍者) * "Let's See the Troubles of Young People Together" (みんなで若のめんどうみよう) * "Me Doll is a Nasty Doll" (ミーの人形はいやみな人形) * "Chibita the Billionaire" (チビ太は億万長者) * "A 50,000 Yen Allowance" (こづかい毎日五万円) * "Where Did Papa's Bonus Go?" (パパのボーナスどこへいった？) * "Where Did the New Years' Card Go?" (どこへいくのか年賀状) * "Chibita and the Mean Park" (チビ太のいじわる公園) * "A Nasty Fishing Moat of Iyami Fish" (いやみなつり堀　いやみなさかな)- * "Prince Chibil's Tokyo Holiday" (チビル王子の東京の休日) * "A Samurai's Thousand Tribulations" (旅のしばいは侍千びき) * "Chibita Wants a Brother" (チビ太はほしいおにいさん) * "A Seaside Tummy Song" '(おなかがうたう浜辺のうた) * '"Chibita's Lover, Butako-chan" (チビ太の恋人　ブタ子ちゃん) * "Chibita! Be a Child of Dekapan!" (チビ太！デカパンの子どもになれ) * "I Can Help Out Perfectly" (ばっちりおてつだいします) * "How About a Cake on this Silent Night?" (きよしこの夜　ケーキはいかが) * "Traveling Abroad to an Endurance Contest" (がまん大会で外国旅行) * "Building a Dog's Apartment" (おイヌのアパートつくるだス) * "Osomatsu-kun after 30 Years" (30年後のおそ松くん) * "Leave the Babysitting to the Dog" (るす番はイヌにまかせろ) * "Getting Rich through Nanmaida" (ナンマイダ―でひともうけ) * "What's Inside These Gifts?" (お中元のなかみはなんである?) * "Try Tracing the Source of a Fight" (けんかのもとをたどってみれば) * "Chibita the Safe-Cracker" (チビ太の金庫やぶり) * "Matchmaking with Iyami" (イヤミのお見合い) * "The Monthly Salary Was Lost" (月給おとせばくろうするぜ) * "We Saw an Onibaba at the Ski Lodge" (雪のお宿にオニババ出たよ) * "Take Me to the Golden Fountain" (金のおフロにはいってちょ) * "Unpleasant Word Play" (いやしいことばあそび) * "Bacteria Counterattack" (バイキングの逆襲) * "The Sextuplets vs. the Great Gang of Japan" (六つ子対大ニッポンギャング) * "Captain Mom" (キャプテンかあちゃん) * "Invaders Invade Again" (またまたインベーダー来襲) * "There Are Two Extra People, and That's Just Right!?" (ふたり多くてちょうどいい!?) * "Osomatsu-kun after 40 Years" (40年後のおそ松くん) Featured episodes (1966): * 1A * 2A * 11A * 19A, 19B * 33B * 42 * 50A * 51A Featured episodes (1988): * 5 * 6 * 11 * 14 * 17 * 24 * 26 * 37 * 40 * 41 * 45 * 46 * 48 * 51 * 54 * 58 * 59 * 62 * 64 * 70 * 72 * 74 * 84 * 86 As adults (-san) The two essentially have a "fool and straight man" (boke and tsukkomi) dynamic, with Osomatsu being all too happy to wallow in NEEThood and their situation while Choromatsu claims to be better than him and that he'll be the worthy one to get a job or even sire a grandchild for their mother. However, Osomatsu often likes to rile Choromatsu up in whatever way he can, getting him frustrated and yelling and even teaming up with Todomatsu against him if he so feels like it. But on an opposite occasion (such as the "Rising" skit), Osomatsu can get annoyed in turn with all of Choromatsu's empty promises and clear insecurity on display. While his brother's self-consciousness is huge enough to manifest as an obnoxiously glowing green orb, Osomatsu's lack of such is enough to where it's the size of an umeboshi and can be stashed away in his pockets. Osomatsu likes to poke fun at Choromatsu for his masturbation habit as well, referring to him as "Shikomatsu" or even as "Rising Shikoski" for his ridiculous level of self-consciousness. He recognizes very well that Choromatsu isn't as truly moral or good as he makes himself out to be, and manages to goad him into admitting such once, which spawns the appearance of Kamimatsu. Over the course of season 1 and on, Choromatsu's tsukkomi nature is diverted over to Todomatsu, as the guy's "true personality" of being a self-conscious hypocrite rises more and allows him to continue to play off against Osomatsu's shameless ways. It is Choromatsu's attempt to leave the household and get a serious job that launches Osomatsu into a jealous and cold manner in season 1's "Letter", but once Osomatsu receives a much different letter for a baseball game in the following episode (as Choromatsu's mysterious farewell letter burst into flames), Choromatsu all too quickly quits his job and follows his leader back into the idea of easy instant gratification. When it comes to roles these two may play in skits where they'd different people, their personalities and dynamic can be subject to some alteration; Osoko in Girlymatsu is more of a serious leader while Choroko is an openly ridiculous and lecherous female otaku, and the Inspector Choromatsu in "The Calming Osomatsu" is rather comfortable with Detective Osomatsu's ridiculous ways. Featured episodes/skits: * s1e2: "The Melancholy of Osomatsu" * s1e3, Tidbits Collection: "Please Let Me Sleep", "Bathhouse Quiz" * s1e6: "It's a Birthday Party, da jo" * s1e8: "The Calming Osomatsu" * s1e13: "Accident?" (Osomatsu's discovery of a "Shikomatsu" ) * s1e14: "Todomatsu's Line" (The two gang up on Todomatsu for not telling them of his solo activities) * s1e19: "Choromatsu Rising" (Osomatsu and Todomatsu have to deal with Choromatsu's self-conscious way) * s1e21: "Kamimatsu" (Osomatsu gets Choromatsu to admit to being as awful as the rest of them) * s1e23: "Kerosene"/"Dayon Tribe" * s1e24: "Letter" (Osomatsu is put out and angered by Choromatsu's attempt to leave home) * s1e25: "Osomatsu-san Such as it Was" (The two get drunk together at the game) * s2e2: "Celebrate! New Employment"/"Super Detergent" * s2e5: "Osomatsu-san in the Summer" * s2e6: "Iyami Has Arrived"/"I Want Friends, Jo" * s2e7: "Sangokushi-san" * s2e9: "Campaign Starting Now!" * s2e11: "Chibita's Revenge" * s2e13: "End of the Year" * s2e14: "The Choromatsu Incident" * s2e17: "Inn" * s2e19: "Valentines' Day" * s2e20, Tidbits Collection 2: "Wallet" * s2e22: "Overseas Vacation" * s2e23: "The Late Night Himatsuya" #3 * s2e24: "Sakura" * s2e25: "Osomatsu-san in Hell" Karamatsu As children (-kun) There is not too much one-on-one interaction that can be identified between Osomatsu and Karamatsu in the original manga, at least where both boys' names can be confirmed. However, he does set Karamatsu up to be punished in his place for causing trouble at a farm, and a later series interaction shows his attempt to defend Karamatsu from Chibita ruining his teeth. The two also wrestle in the 1976 manga one-shot, where Karamatsu is shown to be defeated easily by Osomatsu. The 1966 and 1988 anime series tend to have slightly more interactions that can be confirmed, down to the point where Karamatsu replaced Choromatsu in the 1988 adaptation of the "Prince Chibil" story (as well as replacing him in the 1966 adaptation of the story about Matsuzo's lost bonus). Featured chapters (manga): * "Hustle in the Country" '(いなかでハッスル) * '"Come Come See the Child of Tooth Decay!" (むしばのお子さまカムカムよ!) * "I Won't Lose to the Sextuplets!" (六つ子なんかにまけないぞ)- Karamatsu passes the duty of the race to him, after being unable to do so with Choromatsu * "The Return of Osomatsu-kun" Featured episodes (1966): Featured episodes (1988): * 10 (concerned over Osomatsu when Iyami comes to visit as a fake doctor; is later shown rushing to hug Osomatsu when he reunites with the group) * 11 (seen briefly waiting by the stairs to spy on Iyami with Osomatsu and Todomatsu) * 15 (he, Osomatsu, and Todomatsu watch Iyami get frozen by their mother. He and Todomatsu later try to set up situations for Osomatsu to "save" Iyami, but fail) * 27 (both get hit in the face by rocks blown by a mischievous pig) * 43 (Karamatsu calls out for Osomatsu to keep up racing where the rest of them failed) * 67 (the majority of the episode has these two interacting along with Chibita) * 73 (makes fun of Osomatsu over him being the target of a joke) As adults (-san): The two initially have minimal interactions, with Osomatsu usually going along with the ignoring or differential treatment to Karamatsu for his painful ways. However, in the opening skit to "Iyami and Chibita's Rental Girlfriend", Karamatsu relies on Osomatsu and admits to him of being upset and concerned that others find him to be painful. Osomatsu, however, in an inspirational maneuver enables Karamatsu's ridiculous fashion and ways, telling him he doesn't have to change at all (to the aggravation of Todomatsu, who was listening in from beneath the water). When Osomatsu shows anger over Choromatsu's decision to get a job and leave home and kicks Jyushimatsu for knocking over his sushi, Karamatsu shows a strong retaliation in immediately punching out Osomatsu and dragging him outside. By season 2, there are shown to be instances where Karamatsu is aggressively critical of Osomatsu, outright referring to him as the "idiot eldest" in frustration to having been stuck home alone with him while their parents are on vacation. When the two see Iyami eating the garbage in their house, they also tell each other to "not be like that". Karamatsu also attempts to sabotage Osomatsu in "Chibita's Revenge" while everyone else has picked him to be the next to go. Nonetheless, the two are shown to consider each other to be the true "two eldest" brothers in "The Choromatsu Incident", and behave as such (when compared to their minimal dynamic in season 1). This may be reference to how Karamatsu was originally mentioned to be the second-in-command role in the series profiles before such a position was seemingly nixed from them. Karamatsu notably refers to Osomatsu as either "Aniki" (a slangy term for older brother or boss), or usually as "Osomatsu" with no honorifics (whereas the others would call him "Osomatsu nii-san"). There are only two instances where Karamatsu uses the "nii-san" addition for his leader, and they are essentially parallel states; the -kun era glimpsed in the sealed episode "Osomatsu-kun Returns", and in the dream world visited by Sanematsu in the season 2 "Sanematsu-san" skit. As with the other characters, their dynamic may be subject to change if they play different characters in skits, whether named as they usually are or with deliberately different names and settings (Osoko and Karako, etc.) Featured episodes/skits: * s1e2: "The Melancholy of Osomatsu" * s1e10: "Iyami and Chibita's Rental Girlfriend" (prologue skit to it) * s1e14: "Todomatsu's Line" (both overjoyed to know they're both "first place") * s1e15: "The Life of Chibita's Flower" * s1e20: "School Matsu" (as rival delinquents) * s1e22: "Final Sheeh" (both bet the same amount of yen on Iyami, then opt to get naked) * s1e23: "Dayon Tribe" * s1e24: "Letter" * s1e25: "Osomatsu-san, Such as it Was" * s2e1: "Osomatsu-san Returns" (the two Proper versions congratulate each other on their success) * s2e4: "Matsuzo and Matsuyo" * s2e6: "Iyami Has Arrived" * s2e10: "Karamatsu and Brothers" * s2e11: "Chibita's Revenge" * s2e14: "Weekly Drama Sanematsu-san episode 9"/"The Choromatsu Incident" * s2e17: "Punishment" * s2e19: "Valentines' Day" * s2e20, Tidbits Collection 2: "Wallet" * s2e24: "Sakura" * s2e25: "Osomatsu-san in Hell" Ichimatsu As children (-kun) This is another duo that are rarely seen together when it comes to moments with Osomatsu and another brother. Such confirmed instances can be very sporadic, but Ichimatsu is shown to be irritated and reprimanding Osomatsu for sneaking off to accept a sweet potato from Totoko in the first manga run. They are also the first two boys that spread the "Can-Can" hopping curse in the third run. The anime adaptations have similar rare or nonexistent content of these two interacting. Featured chapters (manga): * "Chibita the Policeman" (チビ太のおまわりさん) * "Our Class Has Two Teachers" (ぼくらのクラスは先生がふたり) * "Can Can Can Sheee" (キャンキャンキャンシー) Featured episodes (1966): Featured episodes (1988): * 83 (Osomatsu is hit by the lion, and then Ichimatsu has his arm chomped) As adults (-san): While the adult version of Osomatsu in this series can be said to be a man that hasn't quite matured at all and kept his self-centered ways, this version of Ichimatsu has nearly non-existent self-esteem and is much less social in general. Osomatsu seems to show some concern of Ichimatsu's nature, though still thinks of him as a darling younger brother that he expects to play with him in "The Melancholy of Osomatsu", only to be shocked when he sees Ichimatsu fuse with a cat and proceed to ignore him. Osomatsu later is shown to tease Ichimatsu in "ESP Kitty", but nonetheless try to go help look for the cat after he runs away. After becoming furious at Osomatsu for having stolen their money in "We Caught a Cold", Ichimatsu (on Todomatsu's orders) is made to deep kiss Osomatsu to spread the cold germs back to him. He does it once more in a reprise of the gag when startled by Jyushimatsu's multiplication abilities. The B skit of "Todomatsu's Line" also has some minimal interaction, where after Osomatsu and the others write off Todomatsu as unfeeling and terrible for not telling them of his activities, Osomatsu praises Ichimatsu for being open about wanting to know about movies playing and tells him that there's hope he might make it in society. A very significant interaction occurs when Ichimatsu wears Karamatsu's clothing and attempts to pass himself off as that brother, being unable to admit to actually liking his clothing and wanting to try it. While Ichimatsu would believe he fooled Osomatsu, down to the point of doing ridiculous things out of shock or to sully Karamatsu's name, there are moments where it's heavily inferred Osomatsu knew who he was and was deliberately doing disagreeable things to fluster him or try to get him to confess (such as pointedly talking about wanting to wear the clothing, eating Ichimatsu's favorite snack, and so on). To attempt to save face further to that eldest and throw Karamatsu under the bus some more, Ichimatsu makes it seem like Osomatsu walked in on him being violated by Karamatsu when the two go to change their clothes back. When the brothers first all attempted to leave home in "Letter", Ichimatsu was the only one left with the unresponsive Osomatsu until he opted to leave as well, stating "This is how things should be". However, of course, this did not last. In season 2's "Super Detergent", Osomatsu is keen to notice Ichimatsu's literally-fragile heart, to the point where it cracks after he points it out. In turn, in "Campaign Starting Now!", Ichimatsu hones in on Osomatsu's particular selfishness towards the others and targets him over it. Starting in "Kerosene", it is shown that Osomatsu will occasionally refer to Ichimatsu by the cutesy nickname "Ichimacchan". Though Ichimatsu uses derogatory names for Karamatsu ("Kusomatsu") and Choromatsu ("Shikomatsu"), he is content with calling Osomatsu by "Osomatsu nii-san" or simply "Nii-san". As with any other characters, their dynamics may alter depending on the skit, especially if the two are playing roles different than their usual settings. In the film, the two were shown to have shared the same classes in their final year of high school, after having made up a trio with Karamatsu in their second year. Featured episodes/skits: * s1e2: "The Melancholy of Osomatsu" * s1e5: "ESP Kitty" * s1e9: "Grateful Crane" Delivery Skit * s1e14: "We Got a Cold"/"Todomatsu's Line" * s1e16: "The Ichimatsu Incident" * s1e22: "Star of Hope, Todomatsu"/"Final Sheeh" * s1e23: "Kerosene" * s1e24: "Letter" * s2e2: "Celebrate! New Employment!"/"Super Detergent" * s2e5: "Osomatsu-san in the Summer" * s2e9: "Campaign Starting Now!" * s2e10: "Karamatsu and Brothers" * s2e12: "Give Them Back" * s2e15: "Jar" * s2e19: "Valentines' Day" Jyushimatsu As children (-kun) Jyushimatsu tends to give off a more innocent impression when next to the older brother, but can still be assertive and defiant such as when he refuses to go along with Osomatsu to "see something interesting" in the body-swap story. In the 1988 adaptation, he is shown to be particularly careless when flinging a salt shaker, which causes it to smack Osomatsu in the eye (episode 23). Featured chapters (manga): * "A Severe and Disgusting Discipline" (これはきびしい　いやみなしつけ) * "Let's Disappear for 10 Yen" (10円だしてきえましょう) * "The Contents of the Head Have Been Replaced" (おつむの中身がいれかわる) Featured episodes (1966): * 11B Featured episodes (1988): * 7 (Jyushimatsu suspects Osomatsu of stealing his milk) * 15 (the two send Chibita away) * 19 (the two get into a fight) * 23 (the salt-shaker incident) * 46 (the two are defeated by Chibita kicking them down) As adults (-san): Though all the sextuplets are referred to as some brand of "idiot" (baka) in the magazine profiles leading up to the series, the official site profiles put special emphasis on using the word in both Osomatsu and Jyushimatsu's profiles, stating Jyushimatsu to be "abnormally bright" but also an idiot of just as abnormal levels. The two first interact in the sealed "Osomatsu-kun Returns" as their F6 selves in a high school parody, even acting suggestive and playing up BL elements for the girls (reminiscent of the Hitachiin twins in Ouran High School Host Club). In the space segment in "Tidbits Collection", they are shown to stupidly believe that they should hold their breath to prevent themselves from running out of oxygen as Choromatsu had, only to die as well. Meanwhile, in "Please Let Me Sleep", Osomatsu seems all too happy to referee Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu's noisy wrestling match. Osomatsu attempts to get Jyushimatsu to assume his "Manji Hold" (or "Octopus Hold" in Crunchyroll subs, due to the swastika connotation of the original) against Choromatsu in "This is Totoko", only to wind up the recipient of it instead. Most significantly, when Osomatsu discovers that Jyushimatsu is friendly with a young woman in "Jyushimatsu Falls in Love", he is content with spying from afar but then seems to become concerned when he it's implied he sees that girl on the AV cover. Rather than confess the truth to Jyushimatsu, he stays vague and feigns jealousy. At seeing Jyushimatsu rejected and later learning that the girl had tried to kill herself and was saved by him on their first meeting, and that the girl has planned to return home, he's supportive of Jyushimatsu and encourages him to go see her off at the train station. Though Jyushimatsu is treated as too innocent and stupid by most of the others, Osomatsu starts to wonder just when Jyushimatsu became so different from them and is startled to see a photo suggesting that was already the case when they were babies (Jyushimatsu being awake and smiling while the rest slept), ordering the photo album banned and "sealed", never to be opened again. He also becomes mortified when realizing Jyushimatsu was awake all along in "Kerosene", and quite dangerous in his anger at the cold. In "Letter", Osomatsu is shown to become aggravated at Jyushimatsu's wild running and the fact he made him drop his sushi, which results in him kicking and injuring the other and the mood quickly becoming dysfunctional. Notably in the "Jyushimatsu Festival" skits, though he and Jyushimatsu play their usual selves in one skit, they are also shown to play the parts of two elderly mad scientists. Featured episodes/skits: * s1e1: "Osomatsu-kun Returns" * s1e3: "Tidbits Collection" * s1e4: "This is Totoko" * s1e9: "Jyushimatsu Falls in Love" * s1e11: "Christmas Osomatsu-san" * s1e17: "Jyushimatsu Festival" * s1e23: "Kerosene" * s1e24: "Letter" Todomatsu As children (-kun) These two are also not a very common duo that appear through the series, although Todomatsu can be seen as a lesser henchman to his leader. Even so, he takes part in pushing Osomatsu around in the "Osomatsu Inc." chapter when he is made the lowest-rank employee of their home business. The 1988 adaptation furthers this idea in sometimes showing the two together in place of Osomatsu and Choromatsu, or having the three boys grouped off as a trio. Featured chapters (manga): * "Look for the Cat with the Protruding Navel" (デベソのネコをさがせ)- Osomatsu and Todomatsu track down a cat by getting Todomatsu to step on it to stop it * "Osomatsu-kun after 30 Years" (30年後のおそ松くん)- The 40-year old versions play at a playground, bemoaning their aging. Featured episodes (1966): Featured episodes (1988): * 15 (dumping Iyami's frozen body) * 27 (digging holes at the start, then later seen with Iyami and Chibita towards the end) * 29 (Todomatsu gives Osomatsu the idea to rip a sliding door; the two later witness the storm) * 45 (as a trio with Osomatsu and Choromatsu; Todomatsu is later taken out during a ski accident) * 51 (the first duo seen before Osomatsu later groups off with Choromatsu) * 53 (as a trio with Osomatsu and Choromatsu) * 84 (as a trio with Osomatsu and Choromatsu) As adults (-san): Although Todomatsu is colder and acts distant from the rest, and there's a mutual dysfunction in that dynamic, he will tend to buddy up with Osomatsu in certain situations. Whether this is due to the two having similarity deep down or simply being the youngest trying to defer to the eldest is up for debate, though likely both. When getting along, the two will even often show synchronized behaviors as the younger Osomatsu and Choromatsu would in -kun, showing the disparity in how these versions of Osomatsu and Choromatsu can be now. The coldness from Todomatsu towards Osomatsu is reflected in "The Melancholy of Osomatsu" when he asks "Who are you?" and denies knowing him when Osomatsu encounters him on a casual outing with two nameless girls. However, the two get along great when their mother runs an interview campaign to see which sons she'll pick to go with her after the divorce (which winds up not happening anyway), and they team up in insulting Choromatsu in "ESP Kitty". Their love and greed of money is also highlighted when the two opt to mooch money off of Hatabou, against Choromatsu's objections. Osomatsu attempts to also reason with Todomatsu and see his point of view when the others become angered at him for not wanting them to visit his job, but becomes insulted as well when Todomatsu compares the group of them to being as embarrassing as stained underwear being shown in public. Thus, when they overhear he planned to go to a mixer, Osomatsu leads the rest in finding ways to fluster and humiliate the youngest before taking the ultimate revenge to make him unpopular with girls. Osomatsu also becomes curious but gradually horrified at the fact Todomatsu has never told him or the others about his activities outside home, and prevents him from going to the gym in an attempt to make him see how cold and cruel he is for not telling them of such things. However, when learning he's "first place" on Todomatsu's brother ranking (as was Karamatsu), he becomes overjoyed. Osomatsu winds up inadvertently sabotaging his own audition in "The Star of Hope, Todomatsu" when Todomatsu is trying to find a less desirable but still appropriate person to bring to a mixer (in hopes of outshining such a person instead of going with the "hot guy" the girl wanted), in sexually harassing and groping Todomatsu who'd dressed in drag as a girl. But by the end of it all, Osomatsu attempts to apologize and wonders if Todomatsu truly hates them, watching him leave in despair to go think over his options for the mixer. This is mirrored some in season 2 with "Osomatsu and Todomatsu", where Osomatsu is indeed invited to a mixer and is warned by Todomatsu to not ruin the time there, yet proceeds to anyway out of his own lust and perverted feelings towards both women. Todomatsu attempts to rectify the situation but humiliates himself in the process, causing the women to become disgusted and cold towards him while deciding that they can have fun with Osomatsu (out of a polite obligation in the end), making Todomatsu feel as if he's failed and been outshone by that brother. Of course, unbeknownst to Todomatsu, his elder brother didn't even truly get anywhere with the women, who regard that one coldly upon seeing him again. Even when Todomatsu himself does nothing to outright provoke the eldest or others in a situation, Osomatsu is still seen leading the rest to ruin his dates and exile him in the season 2 episode "Osomatsu-san in the Summer", showing a shared desire to punish him for his attempts to go outside their group. Osomatsu is also the one to turn the others against Todomatsu towards the end of "The End of the Year", when it's revealed that the absence of the youngest brother in the skits was due to Osomatsu deciding that the family should fire him due to him being seen with girls (even if he could never successfully date them due to his brothers' or his own sabotage). Some acts of betrayal and slyness against Osomatsu can be seen at other points in the show by the youngest, however, such as him feeding Osomatsu a diuretic in "Kerosene" or in his attempt to punish Osomatsu for being cold to Choromatsu in "Letter", which ends in him receiving a black eye. The two are occasionally mistaken for one another by Iyami, and their designs in early episodes can often be similar if Todomatsu's larger eyes and smaller mouth aren't included as details. While Osomatsu refers to Todomatsu as "Todomatsu", "Totty", or "the youngest son", Todomatsu only refers to his eldest brother as "Osomatsu nii-san". Featured episodes/skits: * s1e2: "The Melancholy of Osomatsu" * s1e4: "Let's Become Independent"/"This is Totoko" * s1e5: "The Karamatsu Incident"/"ESP Kitty" * s1e6: "It's a Birthday Party, da jo" * s1e7: "Todomatsu and the Five Demons" * s1e8: "The Calming Osomatsu" * s1e13: "Accident?" * s1e14: "Todomatsu's Line" * s1e19: "Choromatsu Rising" * s1e22: "Star of Hope, Todomatsu" * s1e23: "Kerosene" * s1e24: "Letter" * s1e25: "Osomatsu-san, Such as it Was" * s2e2: "Celebrate! New Employment!"/"Super Detergent" * s2e4: "Matsuzo and Matsuyo" * s2e7: "Osomatsu and Todomatsu" * s2e9: "Campaign Starting Now!" * s2e13: "End of the Year" * s2e15: "Jar"/"Totty Quiz" * s2e19: "Valentines' Day" * s2e20, Tidbits Collection 2: "Wallet", "Pollen", "Todomatsu Has Died" * s2e23: "The Late Night Himatsuya" #3 * s2e24: "Sakura" Totoko As children (-kun): Osomatsu would love to get close to Totoko and to know if she truly likes him the most out of him and his brothers, but often upsets and irritates her with his ways of trickery, ending in him getting punched out or punished in other ways. The first such instance was when he got his brothers to fight ahead of him in her brother's place at a boxing match, only for them all to wind up injured. In another occasion, Totoko's brother opted to go room at Osomatsu's house and even took up his bedroom, with it being hard to get him to leave until he was reminded of how he missed his mother. Osomatsu had managed to bribe Totoko into doing some humiliating act if he'd succeeded, and was beat up once more. Yet there was also an instance where Osomatsu tricked Totoko into being beat up and humiliated, as retaliation for her dropping off her violent cousin at their house and not telling them how he'd act with his school hat off. Osomatsu had also once attempted to hit puberty earlier in order to differentiate himself from the rest and grow up faster, resulting in him becoming magically taller and older due to a special "growth medicine" Chibita gave him. Totoko seemed to be impressed at his change, up until an accidental head-bump caused too much facial hair to sprout out and got her disgusted. As the manga goes on, Totoko's appearances decrease or become simplified to where she's easily "the girl Osomatsu and the others like", even if she may or may not still show some tough attitude. However, by the time of the 1988 run, her personality undergoes a few changes and she herself doesn't seem to object to joining in on certain unreasonable or deceitful acts. This is to the point where by the end of the BomBom serialization, she and Osomatsu opt to start up a scam dating service in hopes of draining money out of others, but both wind up scammed out of a large amount of money in turn due to Totoko having had to have the gluttonous Dayon as a date. Before then though, there are some instances within that run where Osomatsu and Totoko have isolated moments together, such as Chibita's head reflecting her image and showing her to be "Osomatsu's date" in one story. In another, Osomatsu believed he was going to die of cancer (due to a misdiagnosis by Dayon) and desperately begged Totoko to marry him, only to be slapped by the angered Totoko for his foolishness. In the TV Magazine run that was serialized in the same time, Osomatsu was thrilled to try to learn English to impress Totoko, only to be introduced to an ugly American friend of hers who immediately kissed (and revolted) him. The 1988 anime adaptation has Totoko initially set as a kind if somewhat self-centered and eccentric young girl, who goes as far as to make Osomatsu's impending death in episode 10 all about her. As the series goes on, she is shown to be a lot more greedy and dysfunctional, yet Osomatsu and the others usually love her all the same. Even so, there are times where Osomatsu is shown to be confused or exasperated at how to deal with her and in a scenario where both are middle-aged admits to himself "It's a good thing I'm not marrying Totoko." after seeing how she forgot who he even was out of the group (after being surprised when she confessed she admitted she wished she could've married him). He still manages to come up with the perfect de-aging pill for her, in hopes of her getting to affect the appearance of a more attractive 20something. Featured chapters (manga): * "We'll Do Anything in 6 Rounds" (なんでもやるよ６回戦) * "A Cruel Tanabata Story" (たなばたざんこく物語) * "Deceiving Totoko-chan!" (トト子ちゃんをだまそ!) * "Autumn Fever" (いかれちゃう秋) * "Tonkachibi Talent" (トンカチビタレント) * "It's a Problem Whether You're a Child or an Adult" (おとなか 子どもか それが問題だ) * "The Physical Examination Reveals a Monster" (身体検査のばけものである) * "It's All Fine Until You Take Off His Hat" (帽子をとったらはいそれまでよ) * "Chibita Will Give You Growth Fertilizer" (チビ太そだてよ　コヤシをあげる) * "Welcome to Chibita's Fish Shop" (こんちわチビ太のさかな屋さん) * "The Morning Game of Dekapan Castle" (デカパン城の午前試合) * "I Hate the Love-Love Machine!" (スキスキ機きらい!) * "Get that Esper Kitty!" (エスパーニャンコをねらえ) * "The Cutie Living Next Door" (となりのかわい子ちゃん) * "Hiking with Totoko-chan" (トト子ちゃんとハイキング) * "This is Osomatsu's Weak Point" (おそ松の弱点はこれだ) * "Me Can Learn English" (ミーが英語をおしえるざんす!) * "The Pika Pika Prophet" (ピッカピッカの予言者) * "Do What You Want to Do" (やりたいことをやるんだ) * "Don't say Goodbye...The Good Friends Company is Large and Prosperous" (さよならをおしえて…なかよし会社は大繁盛) Featured episodes (1966): * 8A * 12A Featured episodes (1988): * 10 (Totoko hears about Osomatsu's illness and arrives to make the scene about her grief and happiness) * 24 (Osomatsu and Choromatsu have to rescue her and free her from the influence of an Iyami germ) * 32 (Osomatsu and the others ditch Totoko in favor of Kumiko and she vows revenge) * 42 (Osomatsu gets one of Iyami's special ink pens for Totoko, only for it to malfunction and spray ink on her) * 47 (Osomatsu and the others cry in despair at Totoko's plan to marry Iyami) * 48 (Totoko tricks Osomatsu, and then the others, into meeting her outside the temple. In his case, she promises him a free pizza) * 51 (Osomatsu gets a crush on the presumed rich girl Totoko and goes along with his father's lie that they have a diamond she could want) * 52 (Osomatsu is one of the members of Totoko's special tank troops and ordered to fire on Iyami) * 58 (Osomatsu meets Totoko at Dekapan's mansion, but becomes annoyed with her loudmouth ways) * 60 (Osomatsu tries to show Totoko how to use a remote-controlled airplane, but she insists on doing it her own way) * 63 (Osomatsu and the others are chased by a murderous Totoko due to their clones having mocked her panties) * 67 (Osomatsu and Karamatsu get overwhelmed by Totoko's tears over her stolen wallet, then learn it only had a minimal amount of yen inside) * 68 (Totoko makes Osomatsu dress up in one of her bathing suits, but later strips it off of him in revenge for her getting water in her nose after Iyami sunk their raft) * 71 (Totoko learns that Osomatsu and the other two losing brothers didn't bathe and becomes disgusted and horrified) * 75 (Osomatsu and Totoko meet again in their middle age and he finds out she wants to marry Dayon) * 76 (Osomatsu and the others want to take pictures of Totoko but get interrupted by Iyami. They later try to take X-ray photos of her skeleton to admire) * 79 (Osomatsu and the others hang around Totoko to praise her, but become upset by a dog peeing on her shoes and then Chibita doing the same at her for her rudeness) * 81 (Osomatsu is attended to by a rather eccentric nurse Totoko) * 83 (Totoko is able to get the lion Tama to behave and treats him as if he were a pet, where Osomatsu isn't able to) As adults (-san): In -san, Osomatsu and the other five still carry hopeless feelings and lust towards Totoko, even though she turns them down and tells them to "Go away!" when they bug her on Christmas and other holiday occasions for a date or affection (or even obligation chocolate, in the case of Valentines' Day). However, she will get quite jealous if she dare sees any of them flirting or much less hanging around women that could be competition for her, or if they ignore her for such pursuits. As seen in the F6-style skits and suggested in the "Six Shame Faces" song (while outright shown in "Iyami's Counterattack"), Totoko would much prefer the sextuplets to be those tall attractive men and up to such idealized standards than the real ones she knows. The first time Osomatsu and Totoko are seen outright acting on their own outside of the sealed "Osomatsu-kun Returns" would be another set of sealed skits titled "Dekapanman". Osomatsu shoots Dekapanman dead after each time he's caught in a questionable act that'd be banned by anime censors (the first time giving Totoko a karinto that looks like feces, the second time trying to take off his boxer shorts to give her something to keep her warm with). Outside the sealed skits, however, Osomatsu is shown to be excited over being invited up to her room in "This is Totoko" and assumes it's for a date, roleplaying and fantasizing with himself as he waits for her. Eventually though, it is revealed this is no date but a public conference to announce her decision to become an idol. In the filler "Year End Special" at the end of season 1, Flash-animated versions of Osomatsu and Totoko provide commentary while recapping the episodes, and Totoko's pettiness is shown on display when she finds out about the sextuplets' coffee shop visit. Both are also shown to look rather devilish and elusive, with demon horns, when pondering what events will unfold over the rest of the season. Osomatsu and the others become panicked when they hear Totoko plans to marry an oil baron, and decide that they'll dig for oil themselves, dying by the time Totoko gives up on that plan and impulsively decides to go to Singapore and learn a new language and better herself (mirroring one of Choromatsu's supposed life plans). However, Totoko just as spontaneously gives up on that idea and returns back to Japan, finally offering Osomatsu to go on a date with her. Unfortunately for her, this is in the events of "Letter" where Osomatsu's too busy being angry and anti-social at his brothers leaving him, and she is left ignored and worried. With "Osomatsu-san, Such as it Was" in the next episode, the reset button is hit and such a date offer is forgotten but Totoko ultimately offers that he and the others can have sex with her if they win. After their deaths, she commits seppuku as for the winning team to not have their way with her. In season 2, the formula of Osomatsu's feelings being hopeless and his lechery is amplified. Notably, he and the others attempt to rush her while drunk and naked due to the effects of a love potion in "Matsuzo and Matsuyo" but are swiftly beaten up. He is also punished for attempting to scale her house to spy on her changing her clothes in "Synthesis". However, in "The Cutie Next Door", Osomatsu does call Totoko out on her selfish behavior for becoming angry at them for simply being friendly with Kinko, causing her to go into a brief existential crisis (all the while wondering "Who is Kin-chan?"). By the "Sakura" plot, Totoko comes to comfort and talk to Osomatsu about his insecurity in the rain, but admits that he's never been proper and cool, though the two manage to share a bit of bonding there in contrast to the tense moment in "Letter". In the season 2 finale, she's among those summoned to help Osomatsu and the others return to life, with her reason being that she wants the sextuplets to keep giving her praise. Featured episodes/skits: * s1e1: "Osomatsu-kun Returns" (sealed work) * s1e3, "Tidbits Collection": "Dekapanman" (sealed work) * s1e4: "This is Totoko" * s1e8: "Totoko's Dream" * s1e10: "Iyami and Chibita's Rental Girlfriend" * s1e11: "Christmas Osomatsu-san" * s1e12: "Year End Special-san" * s1e18: "Iyami's Counterattack" * s1e24: "Totoko's Huge Panic"/"Letter" * s1e25: "Osomatsu-san, Such as it Was" * "An Anecdote with Horses" TV special * s2e3: "Totoko's Challenge" * s2e4: "Matsuzo and Matsuyo" * s2e8: "Synthesis" * s2e16: "The Cutie Next Door" * s2e19: "Valentine's Day" * s2e24: "Sakura" * s2e25: "Osomatsu-san in Hell" Iyami As a child (-kun) From Iyami's first appearances to the usual settings, he is often an adult antagonist to Osomatsu and his brothers, be it scamming them or simply being obnoxious. Yet in some settings, there are instances where Iyami will be an honest and hard-working man and Osomatsu and the others only suspect him to be unscrupulous. Iyami may bedevil Osomatsu out of his own doing and provoke a situation, or he may come after him as part of revenge on the boy for having bullied Chibita or any other slight. In a more individual instance of interaction between the two, Osomatsu was picked by Iyami to star in his ballet recital after Totoko had injured her leg in dancing (or in the case of the 1988 anime, hospitalized for eating too much bibimbap), though it turned out to be a ploy for money. He and Osomatsu had once also accidentally swapped bodies due to the effects of one of Dekapan's potions, leaving Osomatsu to be stuck 'Sheeh'ing in shock while Iyami's wife wondered why her husband didn't want any beer. The two managed to switch back, and became angered at Dekapan over this. Iyami is also known to seize the opportunity for any kind of revenge or gain for himself when it comes to Osomatsu being vulnerable, whether attempting to kill the boy to make his life candle go out faster (with aim to increase his very own poor lifespan) or to save him from an impending auto accident with the intent to freeload off the Matsuno family and have them cater to his every whim. He had also built a robot duplicate of Osomatsu to get revenge on him for having exposed a scam, with the robot being extra-chaotic and causing much damage and trouble to get Osomatsu blamed. In one setting, Osomatsu had gotten to go inside Iyami's body to fight the "Iyami Germs" that were be revealed to be the cause of his bad behavior, only for the germs to wind up infecting Dekapan instead and leaving Iyami acting rather decent. If Osomatsu isn't depicted as more righteously stopping or evading a criminal Iyami in a "clean" setting, there will be some story instances where Osomatsu will be visible as an underling to Iyami and/or Dekapan as crime bosses or corrupt authority figures. In the 1988 show, the two are first shown to interact when Iyami tricks Osomatsu into leaving his house to go get candy so he can rob it, only for Osomatsu to return and figure Iyami to be a thief. Iyami is then left humiliated further when Osomatsu and the other sextuplets use his potion-enhanced teeth as a slide. Osomatsu is also later shown to lead his brothers into using Iyami as a game of "Whack a Mole" in another episode, with him justifying that since Chibita isn't around to be bullied, he'll do instead. Still, Iyami is not to be toyed with in this version as well, with him joining in on a kidnapping ransom with a criminal that had abducted Osomatsu, or him opting to fly a jumbo jet through the Matsuno home in revenge for he and Chibita being shown up by the sextuplets. He may even be as petty as to simply bite the child's butt, or rip off Osomatsu's very hair in a desperate attempt to quell his own starvation by getting himself imprisoned for a crime. Featured chapters (manga): * "Blame it on Osomatsu" (みんなおそ松がわるいのよ)- Iyami shown as the shady doctor treating Osomatsu * "Send Away that Unpleasant Iyami!" (いじわるイヤミをおっぱらえ) * "Mr. Iyami Gets Us Mad" (イヤミミスターあたまにくるよ) * "A Severe and Disgusting Discipline" (これはきびしい　いやみなしつけ) * "Where Did Papa's Bonus Go?" (パパのボーナスどこへいった？) * "A Nasty Fishing Moat of Iyami Fish" (いやみなつり堀　いやみなさかな) * "Dr. Iyami Examines a Crocodile's Teeth" (イヤミのは医者はワニの歯をみる) * "The Bonus is Missing Because of Iyami" (ボーナスはイヤミにかすな) * "Iyami's Ballet Recital" (イヤミバレエの発表会) * "A Seaside Tummy Song" '(おなかがうたう浜辺のうた) * '"Looking for the Boss of a Crow" (カラスのぼうやをさがしてほスい) * "The Contents of the Head Have Been Replaced" (おつむの中身がいれかわる)- Iyami and Osomatsu temporarily swap bodies * "Me Boyhood Era, zansu" (ミーの少年時代ザンス)- Osomatsu and the others read about Iyami's childhood * "Me is a Disinfection Shop" (ミーは消毒屋ざんす) * "Matchmaking with Iyami" (イヤミのお見合い) * "Chibita's Revenge" (チビ太の復讐) * "A''' '''Withering Business is Hard" (木枯らし吹けば商売つらい) * "We Saw an Onibaba at the Ski Lodge" (雪のお宿にオニババ出たよ) * "The Sextuplets Go to the Mortgage and Money School" (六つ子　金もうけ学校へいく) * "Traveling to an Evil Town in a Busted-up Car" (ポンコツカー悪の町へゆく) * "Our Class Has Two Teachers" (ぼくらのクラスは先生がふたり) * "Super Ants, Super Frog" (スーパーアリさん　スーパーカエルさん) * "Iyami's Phantom Business" (イヤミのいんちき商売) * "Iyami Invents a Robot" (イヤミがロボット発明すれば) * "Parody Version of Treasure Island" (パロディ版だよ　宝島) * "An Autographed Picture, Merci Merci" (メルシメルシのにがお絵ざんす) * "The Savior of a Life is Miserable" (命のおん人にはまごころこめて) * "Is Iyami's Insurance Service a Loss or Gain?" (イヤミ保険はソンかトクか) * "Ushasha, I Can't Help This Prediction" (ウシャシャとあたるうらないよン) * "Bacteria Counterattack" (バイキングの逆襲) * "Drawing Banzai, Art Banzai" (絵かきバンザイ　芸術バンザイ) * "Dr. Dekapan and Mr. Hyde" (デカパン博士とハイド氏) * "The Shinigami Salesman" (死神セールスマン) * "We Got a Lion" (もらったライオン) * "Iyami-sensei is a Novelist" (小説家　イヤミ大先生) * "A Big Butt Popped Out" (とびだしたドケツ)- Osomatsu (presumably) and three others wind up setting Iyami on fire * "Why is Me Being Laughed At?" (なぜにミーはわらわれる)- Osomatsu and others shown among the people laughing at Iyami * "It's Chibita's Mama" (チビ太のママですよ～)- Osomatsu and the others trick Iyami into posing as Chibita's mom * "It's a Small World" (世の中はチビシイのだ) * "Noisy Sounds" (音　音　音がうるさいのだ) * "Do What You Want to Do" (やりたいことをやるんだ)- Osomatsu insults Iyami as one of the items on his bucket list * "Iyami is Crying!" (イヤミのせなかが泣いている!)- Osomatsu tricks Iyami into accepting his fate of being the sextuplets' punchline, after he and the others cry Featured episodes (1966): * 2A * 6A (Iyami takes the role of the Sextuplet Doll Scientist) * 9A * 20A * 26A * 35B * 45A * 50A * 51A Featured episodes (1988): * 1 (Iyami attempts to rob the house, and is later used as a slide) * 2 (Iyami beats up Osomatsu and the others out of paranoia that they'd attack him) * 3 (Iyami, in the guise of Dekapan, attacks Osomatsu by putting karashi on his knee) * 4 (Iyami invites Osomatsu to be the prima donna in his ballet) * 10 (Iyami attempts to make Osomatsu's life candle extinguish, but is later beaten up by him and the rest) * 12 (Osomatsu and the others attempt to learn Iyami's novelist secrets, and are later the subjects of his scandalous novel) * 14 (Osomatsu and Choromatsu discover their furniture with Iyami at the end, and beat him up) * 15 (Iyami saves Osomatsu's life from a car, and decides to take advantage of his family) * 16 (Iyami captures Osomatsu and the others in hopes to use them as his circus fleas) * 25 (Iyami attempts to hide out with the Matsunos and then sleep in Osomatsu's futon, causing him to be flung out a window) * 29 (Osomatsu is introduced to "Iyami Insurance") * 30 (Osomatsu gets his brothers to beat up Iyami, until Chibita intervenes) * 42 (Iyami sells Osomatsu and the others defective pens) * 44 (Iyami involves Osomatsu and his family in his documentary about Japan) * 45 (Iyami acts as a ski instructor to Osomatsu and the others as part of a ploy) * 46 (Osomatsu and the others serve under Iyami as part of an oden-smuggling mafia) * 49 (Osomatsu is abducted and Iyami gets chummy with the abductor) * 52 (Osomatsu and the other tank troop sextuplets fire upon Iyami whenever he's caught lying) * 54 (Osomatsu and the other boys are made to let Iyami use their home as his own for a matchmaking scam; Iyami refers to them as his cats and calls Osomatsu "Osoneko") * 58 (Iyami is a servant tasked with taking care of Osomatsu as Dekapan's new adoptive child) * 59 (Osomatsu and the others serve as gangsters under Iyami and Dekapan, as part of Iyami's bid to take over as President) * 61 (Osomatsu and Iyami beat each other up while trying to break Chibita of his oden love) * 62 (Osomatsu and Choromatsu interrogate Iyami about the bonus, with Osomatsu playing "good cop") * 68 (Iyami steals Osomatsu's swimshorts as part of his manipulations for the beach scam) * 76 (Iyami's shenanigans divert Osomatsu's plans to photograph Totoko) * 78 (Osomatsu and the others team up with Iyami in hopes to steal Chibita's magic phone card) * 80 (Iyami rips off Osomatsu's hair in hopes to get arrested) * 83 (Iyami tricks Osomatsu into winning a lion he no longer wanted) * 86 (Osomatsu and the others are tricked by Iyami's fishing hole scam, then decide to punish him and Chibita by forcing them to clean their house) As an adult (-san) Iyami is referred to by Osomatsu as an "old friend" early on when he asks a favor of the man to get them jobs, though the six are duped into working at his Black Factory. Osomatsu and the others are later fooled again by him in the guise of "Iyayo" in his rental girlfriend scam, after having rejected and been disgusted at Iyami in drag earlier in the episode. However, Osomatsu gravitates more to "Chibimi" in the plot. In "Iyami's Counterattack", Iyami takes revenge on being displaced by Osomatsu as the protagonist by creating a race to decide the anime's new protagonist and eventually uses a special remote to wipe out the rest of the competition. Though finding it great that Iyami wiped out his brothers (after initially appearing dramatic), Osomatsu is not keen on letting Iyami win the race and the two battle it out. However, in the end the two and the many other desperate contestants are beaten out by Shonosuke Hijirisawa crossing the finish line. Osomatsu and the others arrive to cheer Iyami on and bet on him in "Final Sheeh", but are wiped out by the ultimate use of his attack which causes the Earth's extinction. In "Osomatsu-san Returns", Iyami bares witness to the grotesque and famous versions of the Matsunos, while in the "Proper" rebooting he is a mecha villain that Osomatsu and the others must fight against. After failing at his attempt at a Pink Salon in "Iyami has Arrived", Iyami attempts to stay at the Matsunos' home only to freeload and cause more trouble. Osomatsu's attempt at admonishing him only backfires when the words he spoke literally boomerang back to stab him, and the same fate follows for the rest of the brothers. The two become fused together as a being named Iyamatsu in the "Synthesis" skit, as Dayon's first attempt at creating new lifeforms with his ultimate goal to make a God. Eventually through the second season in "Iyami is Troubled", Osomatsu attempts to talk Iyami down from suicide due to the staff's refusal to see how he can still be relevant, but he and Chibita aren't very successful. Him spotting Iyami opting to go on a treasure hunt in "Sakura" drives his decision to give his brothers and important speech, but it is Iyami and his plane that are the very cause of their deaths and that cuts his speech short in the following "Osomatsu-san in Hell". Featured episodes/skits: Chibita As children (-kun) Featured chapters (manga): Featured episodes (1966): Featured episodes (1988): As adults (-san) Featured episodes/skits: Hatabō As children (-kun) Featured chapters (manga): Featured episodes (1966): Featured episodes (1988): As adults (-san) Featured episodes/skits: Dekapan As a child (-kun) Featured chapters (manga): Featured episodes (1966): Featured episodes (1988): As an adult (-san) Featured episodes/skits: Dayon As a child (-kun) Featured chapters (manga): Featured episodes (1966): Featured episodes (1988): As an adult (-san) Featured episodes/skits: Matsuzo Matsuno (Dad) As a child (-kun) Featured chapters (manga): Featured episodes (1966): Featured episodes (1988): As an adult (-san) Featured episodes/skits: Matsuyo Matsuno (Mom) As a child (-kun) Featured chapters (manga): Featured episodes (1966): Featured episodes (1988): As an adult (-san) Featured episodes/skits: History Foreign Names Note: Full names in other Southeast Asian dubs are listed in the Eastern standard order. Osomatsu appears with these names in dubbing and translations of the franchise outside of Japan. The renaming in Korea only applies to the -kun dub aired there; his name is retained in the -san dub aired in 2016. Portrayals Voice Acting In the first two sonosheets, Osomatsu was voiced by the actress Minori Matsushima. However, she did not carry forth to the 1966 anime and the role was recast with the next two sonosheets to be Midori Kato, who had taken over the role for the series. Kato would not reprise in Toei's 1969 Moretsu Ataro anime, as she was already handling the role of Dekoppachi, but the actress Masako Nozawa would utilized instead for Osomatsu's (and his brothers') cameos. By 1988, a new cast was issued for the new anime adaptation and the role of Osomatsu was taken by Yo Inoue, who was notably not utilized for other characters in the series (other than Totoko's mother in episode 19), as she was considered to be playing a "protagonist" role. After Inoue's death in 2003, the role of Osomatsu would be played by Chihiro Kusaka in the early Daiichi pachislot games. Later on, Yui Shoji took on the role for SanThree's ''CR Osomatsu-kun'' in 2012. There was also a case of a new actress in the 2017 version of ''Pachislot Osomatsu-kun'', but no official word has come on her identity. With the release of Osomatsu-san, Sakurai plays Osomatsu in all roles and ages present in the series, with no separate actress used for the Showa-era 10-year old Osomatsu. Live Action In 1985, Osomatsu would be portrayed by the actor Yosuke Nakajima in Fuji TV's Monday Dramaland special. Gallery Episode Appearances 1966 Anime Osomatsu/1966 Anime Episode Appearances 1988 Anime Osomatsu/1988 Anime Episode Appearances 2015 Anime Osomatsu/Osomatsu-san Episode Appearances Trivia * Like the other sextuplets and members of the Matsuno family, his surname was initially not set in place and had appeared early on as Yamano. By 1964, it would be set as Matsuno, along with his birthday of May 24th. * A Fujio Pro statement on a 2016 TV program about the impact of -san had stated that Osomatsu may not necessarily be meant as the eldest sextuplet, despite the title being named after him. However, this is contradicted by how Fujio Pro has in fact strictly identified him as the eldest since at least the 1980s, along with the Pierrot anime. *As mentioned before, Osomatsu's character design is subject to use through Akatsuka's Star System; he was notably re-used in the 1971 Akatsuka manga "Let's La Gon", depicted as Gon's deceased eldest brother. Hatabo and Chibita's designs were also re-used for two of Gon's other dead siblings. Before then, he had cameos in the first run of Akko-chan alongside his brothers, and is the most commonly-seen of the sextuplets to pop up in other Akatsuka works to represent the group. References External Links *Osomatsu profile, Koredeiinoda *Osomatsu and Brothers, Fujio Pro Category:Main Characters Category:Sextuplets Category:Male Characters